1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to restricted use of an electronic device, and more specifically to providing controlled access to the use of electronic devices during a meeting.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the prevalence of portable electronic devices, including laptops and personal communication devices, within the workplace and other places where people meet, there are increasing ways in which a person may remain connected and quickly access information. In addition, however, with the increasing prevalence of portable electronic devices within the workplace, there are also increasing ways in which a person may be distracted by incoming messages, calendar reminders, and other information and applications available via the electronic device.
In one example, an employee may use a laptop computer during a meeting to take notes or access research. While the employee use of the laptop may provide valuable information during a meeting, the employee may also be personally distracted from giving one's full attention to the meeting by alerts to incoming messages and other information updating on the employee's laptop. In some meetings, an occasional distraction for an employee to check email or do some research during the meeting may be acceptable. In other meetings, however, a presenter may require the attention of those attending the meeting.